


Just the way you are

by flypariah95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad English, F/M, Fem Dudley, Mention of sex, No Beta, One Shot, Semi AU, first attempt to writte sex, i think so, kind, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Harry loves his cousin Daisy, although she is a Brat, he doesn't want her to change





	Just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, thanks for choosing to read my fanfic, first, I apologize for my English, and second I hope you like it, third I chose to put Vivian to Daisy for Vernon, and fourth this is my first fanfic in which I write about sex, really it took a long time to write that part, XD any constructive criticism is welcome,
> 
> and of course you are beautiful just the way you are, love yourself and be Happy
> 
> Greetings :)

Daisy was sitting in front of her friend, Pauline, the curvy blonde girl was jealous, Pauline looked beautiful, she had had a nose job, and had breast implants, also some liposuction on her legs and in Her stomach, Pauline looked beautiful.

"I will get a jaw surgery," Pauline said, checking her instagram, "My mother told me and I would look more beautiful."

"¿Really? That would be an extra surgery ¿Aren't you afraid?"

"No, after the first time, you have nothing to fear, recovery ..." Pauline snapped his fingers "... It's that fast"

"¿How much did it all cost you?" Daisy asked.

"For your family, it will not be a problem, just tell them that you will take a sabbatical year before going to college, and investing in your beauty is the best thing they can do, beautiful women are the first to find a job, and be promoted more successful, and happier”

Daisy felt insecure, took a small mirror from her purse, saw her face "I know, maybe I should do it, for a Happier Life"

"With fifteen pounds less, you'll be a queen, Daisy Dursley nothing will stop you"

In Dinner with the Dursley

"DD you are exaggerating, you are beautiful, Pauline Polkis is jealous of you" said Petunia "You are the most beautiful girl, even your cousin Harry says so, not even in his school there are girls like you"

"Mom, Harry is my cousin, he says it because we are family" Daisy rolled her eyes "¿what do you say daddy? You always say that I am your princess, ¿don't you want me to look like a queen?"

Vernon read the newspaper "I'm sorry, but that money is for your university, unlike wizard, you must go to university, don't insist princess, besides, you're the most beautiful girl ever"

Daisy crossed her arms, she still had a plan b 

In the wizarding world

"¿Are you sure you don't want to spend your vacation with Ron and your friends?" Lily had packed her clothes, she was ready to visit her sister, but she was surprised to see Harry with his suitcase ready "It's the last vacation before your internship"

"No, I'll be fine, besides, I think the Weasley must be bored of seeing me every year in their house"

"I don't think so, Ginny told me ..."

"And I want to spend time with Daisy, she will go to college, and we will not have time to spend together, you always said that I should be like a brother to her"

"Awww, honey, you would have told me before ¿do you miss your cousin?, Lily melted with tenderness when she saw her son “Okay, let's go, I'm glad you and Daisy are as close as Petunia and I are"

"Well, we only have ourselves"

Lily went to the fireplace, she was more than happy to see her sister and niece, and Harry was eager to see Daisy

Daisy was lying on the couch, reading surgery magazines, Petunia was in the kitchen preparing desserts for her sister's arrival. A loud rumble was heard in the living room, the floor was full of ashes, Lily came out of the fireplace, Daisy was glad to see her aunt.

"Aunt Lily, good to have you here, mom is in the kitchen"

Daisy hugged her aunt "Daisy, you are so tall ¿How much have you grown?"

"I'm five feet, nine inches"

Lily was surprised "Honey, you're five inches taller than Harry"

Daisy blushed "I'm sure Harry will grow a little longer, boys are taller than girls"

"Harry wants to see you, he comes right behind me"

Daisy was surprised. "I thought he would be with the Weasley ¿Does he need any help with the homework?

Lily sat on the couch, she waved her wand and everything was clean and tidy again, even Daisy's magazines were neat on the table, Daisy sat next to her aunt 

"Honey, he wanted to see you before you went to the college, he misses you so much "

Daisy blushed "¿Did he tell you that? He is crazy, he can always come to visit me, anyway, Wizards don't go to college, he can also communicate with me from his mirror"

"Don't say that, your mom and I were so close, even at Hogwarts I missed her, I missed playing with her and the pranks we did"

"Lily, you're here, I hope you're hungry, Aunt Marge sent me Mom's coconut cake recipe," Petunia said.

Lily waved her wand again and the table lengthened, "I brought a delicious tea,is from China, this is the perfect occasion to taste it"

It had been half an hour, but Harry had not appeared in the fireplace, the Evans sisters had not noticed, they were talking about everything that had happened in the Muggle world and the Wizarding world, Daisy expected Harry to appear at any moment.

"It's crazy, James wouldn't do that, I don't think he would be able to force Harry to marry," Petunia said. Daisy took her eyes off the fireplace.

"No, He wouldn't do it, but he wants Harry to marry Ginny so much, Arthur is his best friend, and that would unite the two family, he says the Potter like redheads."

both sisters smiled, Daisy was upset, her face turned red like a tomato, she wanted to protest, but at that moment Harry appeared, the boy was holding two bouquets of flowers, Petunias and Daisy.

"Sorry for being late, I wanted to pick some flowers for Aunt Petunia" Harry gave his aunt's bouquet of petunias.

Lily cleaned the living room again with her wand, Petunia smelled the flowers "How adorable you are, nephew, thank you, you shouldn't be bothered" Petunia put the flowers in a vase.

"These are for you" Harry handed Daisy the Daisys bouquet, "For the best and most beautiful cousin and sister in the world.

the girl smiled and raised an eyebrow "Thank you Harry" Daisy's red cheeks betrayed her, Harry knew it was a good choice to bring flowers.

That night

"¡Behind you! ¡Behind you! Daisy shouted.

"¡I have it! ¡I have it!" Harry shouted.

Both cousins shouted and jumped, were full of adrenaline, that causes them the video games that Daisy played, a vice even for Harry, something that he miss in the Wizarding world, besides Daisy. The two cousins, were focused on the screen and the amount of zombies that could kill, pressed the buttons of the Joystick with force, the headphones at full volume had them out of this world

Someone could enter the house, kidnap Patunia and Lily, steal them and Harry and Daisy would not notice. Petunia opened the door of Daisy's room, saw the two cousins standing in front of Daisy's television, the older woman did not even bother to speak, simply turned on the light, Daisy and Harry came out of their trance, Daisy paused the game.

"¿What is going on mommy?" said the girl in a low and innocent voice

"It's too late, it's time to sleep, you're going to wake up the neighbors, tomorrow Lily and I will going see aunt Marge, and we want to wake up early"

"No problem Aunt Petunia, I ..."

"No silent spells, you two will go to sleep in this moment"

"Half an hour" answered Daisy

"Fifteen minutes, and the next to come will be Lily," Petunia warned.

The older woman left the room, Harry and Daisy continued playing, until fifteen minutes later, Lily appeared and Harry had to go to Sleep in the Guest room.

Lily and Petunia went to Aunt Marge's house, Petunia ordered Daisy and Harry to clean the house without magic, the teenagers nodded. Lily and Petunia decided to go by car since Aunt Marge had no idea that Lily was a witch. Daisy and Harry knew that he had all day and afternoon free, since Petunia, Marge and Lily spent hours and hours talking about everything.

When the car left the garage, Daisy took the broom ready to sweep the leaves from the backyard.

"Leave that DD, let's go up to the room," said Harry, pulling out his wand. "Let's have some fun."

"We have work to do, without magic"

"You shouldn't treat your boyfriend like that"

Daisy smiled seductively, "Okay, ¿what do you have in mind?"

Harry approached Daisy, took her by the waist and kissed her, he waved his wand and both appeared in Daisy's room.

"¿What do you have in mind?" he ask Lasciviously.

Daisy pushed Harry, he fall sitting on the edge of the bed, the girl knelt and opened her cousin's legs, Harry closed his eyes at the thought of what was coming.

Daisy unbuttoned Harry's pants, put down the zipper and lowered the pant until the boy's knees, she could see the semi-erect cock, she smiled playfully, she knew she was in control.

"Daisy" Harry said in a very needy way, Daisy wasted no more time, and put down Harry's boxer, releasing him from his torture, she took the hot member and began to give little kisses on the head, passing her tongue in the slit , testing the pre-seminal liquid, Harry placed his right hand on Daisy's head.

"Come on, do it" he begged to his girlfriend "Suck it, take it all"

She put the whole member to her mouth, and began to suck, with her tongue giving a nice massage to Harry, who felt so good having his cock in a place hot and wet like Daisy's mouth.

Harry began to press Daisy's head, she knew she needed to go faster, she stopped, took the member out of her mouth and started masturbating her cousin with her right hand.

"Yes, yes, yes, Daisy I love you so much" Harry muttered, who still had his eyes closed with such pleasure

"I love you too Harry," she replied.

"I’m coming, i’m coming, i’m coming"

She began to masturbate him more quickly, he pressed her head again and came into her cousin's face. Daisy pass her thumb down her cheek, took a little cum and put it in her mouth, Harry fell on the bed, Daisy stood up and lay beside her cousin.

Later

Harry and Daisy began to do the housework, they swept, washed the dishes, washed the clothes, cleaned the floor, polished the bathrooms, between each task they kissed, flirted and caressed.

when they finished, they decided to watch a movie, they sat together, very different when their mothers and fathers were present, at that time they sat in different places, Daisy knew that this was her chance.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something very important."

when Harry saw his cousin, he knew she would ask him for something, she had that manipulative look, that he knew perfectly, Daisy had that ability to manipulate people, she used her blue eyes, raised and lowered her voice when was necessary for the situation,she know her game.

"Okay, and I guess after what we did I should give it to you"

"Don't say that Harry, ¿Are you telling me i’m a manipulative person?, I'm not like that, I love you"

"I love you too, but sometimes you manipulate the people around you, I know you from the day we were born" Harry smile "¿What do you want?

Daisy also smiled, loved her cousin, took out a magazine and began telling Harry what she wanted.

Harry was serious, "No" he replied

"¿What did you say?" she asked annoyed by Harry's tone of voice.

"I said no, I'm not going to change you, it's ridiculous, you behave like a Muggle girl"

"I'm a muggle, and you don't understand, ¡I thought you were going to support me! " Daisy threw the magazine " You're act like my parents! "

"¡I love you! That's why I don't want to do it"

"¡If you loved me, you would do it!"

"¡You're being manipulative again!"

Daisy was upset, Harry was not very upset, he knew his cousin was very brat, she was only child and very spoiled, but this time he could not please her.

Daisy's eyes were teary, a tear rolled under her left eye "¿Why don't you want to do it?"

"because i dont want to do it, I love you as you are, you are beautiful to me, you are intelligent, determined, sexy ¿Why do you want to change?"

"Because that's how it is here, only beautiful people go far in life"

"Then you will go very far, I love you, don't ask me that" Harry felt hurt to see his only love cry.

Daisy wiped her tear and went to her room, Harry sighed, sat on the couch, ¿how to convince Daisy that she was the most beautiful?

Daisy hated to cook, it was something that did not go with her, when she agree to be Harry's girlfriend and future wife, they agreed that he would cook, or at least have a housekeeper. Harry prepared some pancakes, put whipped cream and some strawberries, climbed into Daisy's room, with his wand opened the door, Daisy was sitting on the bed, reading magazines, she glared at him.

"Go away"

"¿Don't you want the pancakes?"

"Leave the pancakes and leave me alone"

Daisy didn't take her eyes off the magazine, Harry sighed "Daisy Vivian Dursley, look me in the eyes, forget all that, ¿why do you want to change?"

"I know her, Ginny, I met her on your birthday, she is ... a little pretty, your Dad wants you to marry her"

"I know, but it's ridiculous, he doesn't have the right to do it, don't listen to what my Dad says, not even mom hears him, the only reason I haven't told him what I feel for you, it's because I'm waiting that both of us are of legal age and nobody can mess in our decisions "

"She likes you"

"She looks like my mom, it's weird."

"The Potter prefer redheads"

Harry sat next to his cousin, gave her the pancakes, and whispered in her ear "I like blondes"

Daisy smiled again, That afternoon they kissed, and touched each other, Until Petunia and Lily returned, every moment alone was the perfect occasion to love each other.

"The house is spotless, and without magic, that's amazing," said Lily. "¿Did you have fun?"

"Yes, we had fun cleaning the house," Daisy replied sarcastically. "I love cleaning and cooking."

"Aunt Marge sends greetings, she wants to see you soon," said Petunia.

"¿Is she going to give us dog biscuits?" Harry asked.

"Harry that was a mistake, she is an old lady, understand her" Lily anwered

"At least she gives good gifts, she gave me a good punching bag, and I think she gave you a cell phone to you Harry"

"Yes, but it doesn't work where I live"

"Without cell phone, video games, and television, ¿how do you live there?"

"One day you'll know, Daisy, you'll see," Harry replied to his cousin, glancing at her when Lily and Petunia checked their bags, Daisy came close and kissed her cousin on the cheek.

"I love you," he said silently.

"I love you too," she wrote on her cell phone and gave it to Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> the end


End file.
